Curse of the Spider King: Rewritten
by SilverLinings8
Summary: The bloodlines of the seven Elven Lords of Allyra are no more. The Lords and their children were lost long ago to the Spider King's wrath. At least that's what the people of Allyra thought — until strange signs are found on a distant world known as Earth that show that Elven blood may live among them. But with the Spider King still at large, Allyra's fate seems all but lost.


_Hi! This is a rewrite of the Berinfell Prophecies by Christopher Hopper and Wayne Thomas Batson. I read these books when I was a teen all those years ago. (I'm so old now!) That series is a Christian Fantasy series meant for kids between the ages of 12 - 14 ish. It was too young for me, but I really fell in love with the characters and the overall storyline. I really enjoyed the series, and I think its perfect for young readers. I highly recommend this for a great, wholesome read for kids!_

 _My version is probably going to be for a different sort of crowd… probably Young Adult. It has more mature themes, not that I'm going to add a bunch of sexual stuff, thats not how I roll, though it will have a more mature tone. It's how I would have liked the series to be, and I'll try keep the rating K+ or T (probably… it might go up, we'll see how it goes), and in the beginning it might be real close to the original. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Chapter One, here we go! Please leave a review, and you can stiller ear this even if you haven't read the original series since this is a rewrite._

 _Edurance and Victory ;)_

 _Nat_

 _Chapter One: A Millennia Echoes_

CONCEALED IN a grove of elder trees, a dark figure stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ruins of a long ago abandoned city in the midst of a beautiful clearing surrounded by trees. He shuddered and turned his scrutiny to the giant, flat-faced boulder to his right.

Just then, something happened. The sheer face of the stone shone with a brilliant blue light and rippled like a vertical film of water, pulsing as if something was trying to break through. The commander tensed, tightening his hand on his sword, as from the boulder, a hand seemed to appear from the wall of rock. An arm, then a torso quickly followed it, until finally the blue light was so bright he had to squint, and _still_ he could not make out the appearance of the indistinct being that had come through the portal.

The portal snapped shut, leaving it an ordinary boulder once more and the commander blinked, his eyes readjusting to the faint light, still as tense and on guard as he ever was. A rustling noise from behind him reached his ears and he waved away his hidden guard. "Stay your positions," he whispered quickly and quietly.

"Gaurdmaster." The shadowy figure strode forward, revealing the form of a female dressed in a dark cloak.

"Elle," he said, relieved, "what have you learned?"

"They are on earth," she told him, "just as Froth had told us."

"I cannot believe this," he said, his jaw dropping open. "Froth was telling the _truth_?"

"I felt the tremors among the humans myself, Gaurdmaster," she assured him confidently. "They are most definitely there."

"We have hope, finally," he said with relief. "We can assemble the others for the mission –"

"It will not be easy," Elle interrupted hastily, a frown upon her face. "They have been scattered."

"Among how many, Sentinel?"

"Billions," she answered, looking to her feet.

"Billions?" the Gaurdmaster echoed faintly.

"It will be like searching for a green coin among a _vast_ sea of clover," Elle responded deadpan. "And that's not the worst of it, either – the enemy is there."

"Then he knows," said the commander, rubbing his temples where a whitish, jagged line marred his face. It was one of his many scars he had acquired over the years. "We must act quickly! You and the others on Earth must prepare for battle, and do whatever necessary. We _must_ reach them first. It is imperative, Sentinel."

She bowed her head. "I understand. I will organize it, Gaurdmaster. The humans have weapons there – swords and other such things."

"Good," he said brusquely. "It won't match the quality of what we are used to, but it will have to do. But whatever happens, Elle, you need to continue to blend in."

"If our race has become good at anything these long years, it is hiding, Gaurdmaster," Elle answered with an odd expression.

The commander sighed and turned his gaze up into the silver light of the moon. "It has been too long," he said.

"Too long, indeed," Elle said in reply as she lowered her hood to reveal long, silvery blonde hair, illuminated by the moonlight. _About 1,122 years at that…_ "A lot of us had even forgotten the beauty of the moon."

"Yes," the Gaurdmaster said bitterly before seeming to come back to himself. "Elle," he said in a sharp, urgent voice. "We must prevail. We cannot fail at this."

"We will not." She crossed her wrists and bowed. "Endurance and Victory."

Then she turned from him and to the portal. In a moment, she was gone, leaving the Gaurdmaster staring at the spot where she had disappeared in a flash of blue.

"…Endurance and Victory," he whispered. "With any luck."


End file.
